Zach Nichols
|death = |gender = Male |eye color = Brown |hair color = Brown |BothSeasons = Y |challenges = ''Battle of the Seasons'' (2012) (won) Rivals II Free Agents (final) Battle of the Exes II Invasion of the Champions Vendettas (final) Final Reckoning War of the Worlds War of the Worlds 2 (final) |challengewins = 33 |eliminations = 9 (4 wins, 5 losses) |exiled = 1 (1 loss) |money = $150,125 |BothSpinoffs = Y |spinoffs = ''Champs vs. Stars'' (2017) |spinoffchallengewins = 6 |spinoffmoney = $10,000 |twitter = ZNichols15 |instagram = zachnichols15 |hometown = Brighton, Michigan}}Zach Nichols was a contestant from ''The Real World: San Diego'' (2011). He was a winner of ''Battle of the Seasons'' (2012) and a finalist on Free Agents, Vendettas, and War of the Worlds 2. He also competed on Rivals II, Battle of the Exes II, Invasion of the Champions, ''Champs vs. Stars'' (2017), Final Reckoning, and War of the Worlds. Biography Retrieved from MTV.com Battle of the Seasons (2012) Challenge History Elimination History Notes *Zach received $62,500 for winning the Final Challenge. Rivals II Challenge History Elimination History Notes *Zach & Trey finished the "Breaking on Through" Jungle before Leroy & Ty, but were disqualified for failing to alternate breaking through each floor. Prior to the elimination round, TJ stated in the rules that each partner was required to alternate breaking through floors; however, Zach broke through the first two floors. *Zach received $500 for winning the "XXX Games" challenge. Free Agents Challenge History Elimination History Notes *Zach received $15,000 for finishing the Final Challenge in third place. Battle of the Exes II Challenge History Elimination History Battle of the EX-iled Invasion of the Champions Challenge History Elimination History Notes *Zach invaded the game prior to the "Knockout" challenge as part of the season's twist. Champs vs. Stars (2017) Challenge History Notes *Zach raised $10,000 for Wigs 4 Kids Michigan for being the MVP of the "Tow Truck" and "Slam Ball" challenges. **Following Ashley's withdrawal from the game, Zach stated he would instead donate $5,000 of his winnings to Ashley's charity, Prevent Child Abuse America. Vendettas Challenge History Notes *Zach received $35,000 for finishing the Final Challenge in second place. **Zach received an additional $37,125 from his individual bank account, bringing his total earnings to $72,125. Final Reckoning Challenge History Elimination History Redemption History Notes *Despite winning the "Caged In" challenge, Zach & Amanda were unable to break a tie between Ashley & Hunter and Bananas & Tony, and were sent into Armageddon instead. *Zach & Amanda were unable to participate in the "That's the Ticket" Redemption elimination due to Zach fracturing his nose during the "Shake It Off" Armageddon. War of the Worlds Challenge History Elimination History War of the Worlds 2 Challenge History Trivia *Zach made a surprise appearance during Episode 9 of Battle of the Bloodlines as a Heavy Hitter. He was brought in to compete in the Pit against Mike Boise. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:The Real World Contestants Category:Battle of the Seasons (2012) Contestants Category:Rivals II Contestants Category:Free Agents Contestants Category:Battle of the Exes II Contestants Category:Invasion of the Champions Contestants Category:Champs vs. Stars (2017) Contestants Category:Vendettas Contestants Category:Final Reckoning Contestants Category:War of the Worlds Contestants Category:War of the Worlds 2 Contestants Category:Winners Category:Disqualified Contestants Category:Medically Disqualified Contestants